Jon and Sansa: Another Love
by teresa15102
Summary: This is a brief love story between Jon and Sansa. The story starts with Bran telling Sansa and Arya about Jon’s real name and then continues three years after the battle of King’s Landing. Jon and Sansa have a questionable and disreputable behaviour, so if you are looking for the honest Jon and the badass Sansa, this is not the right story. I hope you enjoy the reading!
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

"Tell them, Bran" Jon asked his brother to tell Sansa and Arya the truth about him.

"Jon's real name is not Jon" Bran said.

"What are you talking about, Bran?" Sansa asked bothered.

"Hahaha!" Arya laughed.

"He is not our father's son. He is aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen's son" Bran continued.

"Wait… what?" Arya asked uncertain "So… this makes us cousins, doesn't it?"

"Yes. They got…" Bran didn't finish his sentence as Sansa interrupted him.

"How do you know? Is this a Three Eyed Raven thing? Did Father lie about this all these years?"

"He did to protect him" Bran continued "Rhaegar and Lyanna were married in secret. Lyanna asked father on her death bed to protect her child. If King Robert had knew about this child, he would have killed him".

"So, if you are Rhaegar and Lyanna's son you are…" Arya was interrupted by Bran.

"He's real name is Aegon Targaryen, he's the rightful heir to the Iron Throne".

Sansa and Arya were shocked.

"Wow… are you going to do something about that? I mean… you have claim to the throne. You have a better claim than your Queen" Sansa asked.

"I won't betray my Queen. I have no interested in being King" Jon answered.

"You're a fool, Jon" Sansa told him "You have everything it takes to be King, not only your name, but you are a war hero as well. You did good stuff for people of Westeros. People will glad you'd be King".

"Please girls, you don't have to say a word to anyone about this. It should be a secret. Promise me".

Both Sansa and Arya promised to not tell anyone.

Sansa didn't speak with Jon for a full week. He was busy preparing the attack on King's Landing. At night he was very tired but during the free time he always found the time to be intimate with Daenerys. On the other hand, Sansa was busy taking care of the reconstruction of Winterfell. After the battle with the Night King, Winterfell was devastated and she was doing everything she could to make her home a safe and comfortable place again.

In the meantime, she thought a lot about what Bran had told them about Jon. She always thought Jon was her big brother, but he was her cousin instead. Her father did a great job to protect him, even if Jon had to grow up as the bastard of Winterfell. "Poor Jon" she thought "He never was a bastard, and yet he had a youth full of humiliation for this reason. He would be a better King than Daenerys Targaryen, if only he'd claim the throne". She knew she needed to speak with him alone to let him change idea.

During the night, Sansa couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Jon and his future. On the one hand she was a bit sad that he wasn't her brother but she knew that nothing would change between them. When they were young she used to be rude to Jon. She had more affection for Robb than for him. After she escaped from Ramsey and went to the Wall, her relationship with Jon improved. He defeated Ramsey's troops and he swore to protect her. He loved her and she loved him. She was afraid their relationship could change now knowing the truth. She absolutely didn't want it.

The next day Jon, after a long day planning to defeat Cersei's army in King's Landing, returned to his chamber. He was tired, he open the door and without even light a candle, he started to undress himself.

"Jon" a female voice said from behind him. He turned himself and he saw Sansa sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Jon asked surprised.

"I need to talk to you. You are always so busy and so am and I couldn't find a moment during the day to be alone with you" Sansa answered.

Jon lighted a candle. "Couldn't you send someone during the day? I need to rest and you need as well. I am leaving for King's Landing in two days".

"I didn't know you were going to leave so soon. I need to speak with you about your legacy".

"I don't want to talk about it, Sansa. I already told you what I think. I don't want the Iron Throne. I never wanted to be neither a Lord Commander nor the King in the North".

"I know, Jon" Sansa told him standing up from the bed. She went close to him and continued "But you made both a great Lord Commander and a great King in the North… and you will make a great King of the Seven Kingdoms".

"No, I won't" he said.

"You're a great man, why don't you understand? I am so sorry I was awful with you during our childhood, you didn't deserve that".

"I already told you I forgive you" he said.

"Maybe it's not enough, I have the impression you want to punish us, we are your family, Jon".

"You're saying a bunch of stupid things, Sansa. I love you, Arya and Bran with all my heart".

"I don't know, Jon. Technically we are not brother and sister".

Jon took Sansa's face between his hands "Hey… you will always be my sister. Nothing will change that". Then, he kissed her on the cheek.

Sansa stepped back. She was not used to this kind of demonstrations of affection. Between them there had always been few hugs, but nothing more.

Jon realised Sansa was uncomfortable with that and said "I am so sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable".

"Oh no, Jon, it is fine, don't worry" she said "It's only that… I didn't expect this, that's all".

Sansa blushed. The truth was that she felt something. She felt a feeling she only had for Jeoffrey when she was a child. She felt chills long over her body. "Sorry, Jon, it is late and I need to sleep".

"Good night".

Sansa went back in her chamber. She had a mixture of feelings. She never felt this kind of 'attraction' for her brother, at least not until she knew he was not her brother. She felt guilty and stupid at the same time, but she couldn't be able to not think about that kiss, even if it was only an innocent kiss on the cheek. Sansa in all her life never felt true love. She had a crush for Jeoffrey in her childhood but then he turned up to be a nightmare. After Jeoffrey, there was Ramsey. He was the worst. At least Jeoffrey never raped her, but probably only because he died before doing that. The only one who showed up an affection for her was Petyr Baelish, but he was an unscrupulous man who hurted her family. She suffered a lot and even if she was scared to open her heart to someone, she had an hidden desire to love and to be loved.

She couldn't stop to think about Jon. He was a strong and handsome man. He was righteous and he would give his life to protect his family. Daenerys was very lucky to have found him. Sansa thought that the Queen of Dragons absolutely didn't deserve him. She thought that he would have made a better pair with a Northern woman. Northern women were much more similar to him, equally strong and proud. Sansa wanted the best for him. While her mind was full of thoughts about Jon and love, she felt asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets or no regrets?

**WARNING:**

Jon and Sansa in this chapter have a questionable and disreputable behaviour, so if you are looking for the honest Jon and the badass Sansa, this is not the story. This chapter contains some sexual and incest (?) content. If this bother you, please do not read it. If nothing of this is a problem for you, hope you enjoy the story! I will be glad to hear any thought about it. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 2: Regrets or no regrets?**

Sansa woke up very early because of an incredible noise coming from outside. Someone knocked the door.

"Come on in" she said. Arya opened the door and entered in her room.

"What's happening?" Sansa asked.

"Daenerys and her army are leaving for King's Landing" Arya answered.

"What? Jon yesterday told me he was going to leave in two days!" Sansa said disappointed.

"Yes, he was right. Jon will leave tomorrow".

Sansa felt relieved. Jon would have never left without saying a proper goodbye.

"I am leaving for King's Landing too" Arya told her.

"Oh… Why? When?" Sansa sounded surprised.

"I am leaving now. I have something to do" Arya answered.

Sansa didn't ask her anything else. She knew her little sister well and she knew she was going to do something important. She was strong and brave and she didn't need any advice.

"Arya, please take care!" Sansa said hugging her sister.

"I will" Arya answered.

Later in the day, almost at sunset, when Daenerys was already miles away from Winterfell and the noise of the Dothraki was nothing but a memory, Sansa felt relieved. Finally, she didn't have to worry about Daenerys and the Dragons for a while.

She already missed Arya and she knew that from the day after, she would miss Jon too. She didn't hear from him all the day. She hoped to spend some time with him before his departure, even if she was embarrassed about what happened the night before.

"I won't say a word about it" she thought to herself "I shouldn't have had that reaction, I looked like a stupid".

Her desire to see him was much stronger than any negative thoughts, so she went to look for him. Firstly, she went in the crypt, the place where all the Starks used to spend a lot of time, but he wasn't there. Then, she went in the courtyard, but he wasn't there either. Finally, she asked a servant if he saw him during the day.

"I didn't see him, my Lady. I can ask around" the servant answered.

"Please, when you find him, send him to my chamber. I will be there working".

"At your service, my Lady!".

The servant left and Sansa went back in her chamber.

Once there, Sansa lighted a candle and sat at her writing table. Outside was already dark and it was getting cold, so a servant went in her chamber to light a fire in the fireplace. After some time, when Sansa was losing every hope to say goodbye to Jon, someone knocked the door.

"Come on in!" Sansa said.

Jon opened the door "Hello, Sansa".

Sansa stood up from her chair.

"I was looking for you everywhere, Jon, where were you?" she asked.

"I am so sorry, Sansa, I was in the forest having the final arrangements with Ser Davos and the other men" he answered.

"It doesn't matter now" Sansa said "I am glad you're here".

Jon gave her a shy smile and said "You know I couldn't go away without saying goodbye".

"I know, Jon" Sansa said "I wish you didn't have to go. I am scared".

"Scared of what?" he asked.

"Scared of losing you. You are the true heir to the Iron Throne, you are a threat to Daenerys, Jon. She can kill you anytime".

"I told you I don't want it" Jon said.

Sansa continued "I can't bear a life without you, Jon, I lost so many people, I don't want to lose you too!"

"Sansa…" Jon went close to her and caressed her cheek.

Sansa blushed and stepped back.

"Is this weird for you?" Jon asked.

"Jon… I… I don't know what to think. I feel quite stupid. The truth about yourself raised in me many doubts, many questions" she answered.

"I am sorry, Sansa. It is better I go. I let you rest" he said seeing Sansa clearly struggling.

"Don't go, Jon" Sansa grabbed his arm "Stay with me. You're going to war and future is uncertain. I don't want to regret to not have spent time with you".

Jon looked Sansa in her eyes. "You're beautiful, Sansa, inside and outside" he told her.

Sansa's pupils dilatated. She didn't expect these words from Jon. Her heart beated faster and faster. The way Jon was staring at her sent chills down her spine. She felt both pleased and scared. That moment felt like an eternity until she stopped that awkward silence "Noone ever told me something like this from the deep of his heart".

"I know, Sansa, I know what you had to endure and I would kill again and again the people who hurt you in the past".

"They are already dead and I am still here" Sansa's tone of voice bacame tauter.

"I am sorry, Sansa, I didn't have to say anything about it" Jon said mortified.

"It's ok. It's in the past. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want to live the present and what…" she didn't finish her sentence that Jon put his finger to her lips saying "Shhh… stop talking".

They stared each other in the eyes. The tension between them heated up. Jon with one hand started to play with Sansa's hair, while with the other hand gently patted her on the back bringing her closer to him.

Then, he put his lips on hers. He kissed her and she kissed him back. At first, the kiss was small and innocent. But then, it grew bigger, and more intense. After several minutes of an intense and passionate kiss, Jon started to kiss her neck and placed one of his hand on the back of her neck moving his fingers up and down the hair. Sansa moaned, she felt a pleasure she never felt before. Then, he placed his hand on her breast.

"Nooo" Sansa screamed pushing Jon back "This is wrong, we can't! You're my brother! We're doing a mistake!"

Jon, still breathless, couldn't say a word.

Sansa shed a tear. "We have been stupid!"she sobbed.

"Sansa, I… I… I am sorry if this feels wrong for you. It felt so right for me" Jon tried to take her hand but she retreated.

"Go away, Jon!" she exclaimed "I need to be alone".

"I don't understand… I am sorry if I offended you" Jon said mortified.

"I told you to go away… Now!" Sansa ordered him.

"Ok, I am going" Jon went to the door, he opened it and than he turned back saying "I am leaving at dawn".

After Jon left, Sansa sat on her bed crying. That moment with Jon was one of the most pleasant moment of her life. She felt a woman for the first time, she felt loved in all possible ways for the first time. Deep down she wanted more, but she felt extremely guilty for what happened. She feared Arya and Bran's judgement. She feared Bran would probably see this. She feared that the Gods, her late parents and brothers wouldn't approve this. She lied down on the bad and remained alone with her thoughts while Jon's smell was still on her hair.


	3. Chapter 3: Winter came again

**Author's notes:**

The third and the fourth chapters are set three years after the battle of King's Landing. There are some minor characters who are not present in the show or in the books.

**Chapter 3: Winter came again**

After the battle of King's Landing, lots of things changed: Bran became King of the Six Kingdoms, Arya sailed from Westeros to discover unknown lands, Sansa became Queen in the North and Jon settled with the Free Folks beyond the Wall. The last time all four of them saw each other was right after Jon was set free by the Unsullied. In that moment, Sansa and Jon didn't say a word about what happened between them. After saying farewell, everyone went their separate way.

Three years later, in the North, Queen Sansa was facing the first serious problem since she was crowned. Winter came and it brought only devastation. There was lack of food and lots of Northeners died of starvation.

The situation was critical and Sansa was very worried. Maester Edgard, her most trusted friend and advisor, was helping to find a solution.

"We need to ask for help, my Queen. Lots of people are dead and others are dying" Maester Edgard said.

"I don't want to get into debt with anyone!" Sansa exclaimed.

"I know, you're a proud queen. But in this moment you should swallow your pride. Your uncle and your cousin could help us" he tried to convince her.

"I want to leave Edmund and Robyn out of this" Sansa answered irritated.

"I don't see any other solutions, my Queen".

"Repaying the debts will be even more devastating. Edmund and Robyn will want to have the gold back as soon as possible" she said "Finally, Winter is almost over and we can start to grow farms again".

"How?" Maester Edgard asked "Lots of people are dead. We need help, if not money, we need other men".

"Maybe I can send a raven to King Bran asking to send someone to help us" she proposed.

"My Queen, with all the respect, no man from the South is used to the difficulties of our Northern lands. We need help from people who know how to cope with snow, storms and avalanches" he said.

"We are the only people on Westeros knowing that, Maester Edgard".

"No, there are the free folks".

Sansa's face turned pale while Maester Edgard continued "You can ask your brother if he can send us some help. In exchange we could begin a trade with them".

"The last time I saw Jon was three years ago. I never spoke with him since then and I have no idea where he is".

"We can send two of our best men at north of the Wall. It won't be easy but it's our duty giving a try" the Maester said.

"Let me think about it".

Sansa was distressed. She never thought she would see Jon again in her life, even if she thought about him almost everyday. She didn't have other romances after that brief but passionate moment with him. At the time, her only priority was the sake of her realm, even if Maester Edgard and other trustworthy servants insisted she had to marry to have heirs and build alliances. Sansa didn't want to marry. She was a Queen and she was a woman. Marrying meant sharing her power with someone else and after all that she achieved, she didn't want it. She was very severe with other people and with herself, but she was righteous and had at heart all her subjects. Therefore, for the sake of the Northeners, she decided to send someone to ask Jon for help.

The winter was disastrous also at north of the Wall. Luckily, the weather was getting better. Most of the free folks survived because of a great amount of food supplies. Jon, the new leader, managed to minimize the damages.

The free folks choose Jon as their new leader. They recognized him as the hero who saved everyone from the White Walkers. He married Aileen, a beautiful spearwife. They had a baby but he didn't survive the winter as many other children.

One morning Aileen went to Jon in their hut "Jon! Come outside! There are two kneelers that wanna speak with you".

Jon was surprised. Since he left the Wall three years before, he never saw anyone from the South.

Jon went outside and asked "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"We are here in name of Queen in the North, Sansa of House Stark. Winterfell need your help" one of the men said "Lots of people died because of the harsh winter, plantations and houses were destroyed because of storms and avalanches".

"Do you think we didn't have losses?" Aileen intervened "We lost a child! Every family lost at least one child. How can we help you?"

Aileen got agitated.

"Aileen…" Jon interrupted her "Let the men speak".

"I am so sorry for your loss. We need men who can help us to rebuild our home. Queen Sansa asks for your help because she knows free folks are strong and can endure the difficulties and… you are her brother. Of course, this help won't be for free, in exchange, once the North will turn things around, we will start trading with you and your people".

Jon remained silent, while Aileen, doubtful, whispered at his ear: "Do you think they really will start trading with us?"

"I don't know, but a good trade can be helpful for all of us. I trust Sansa, she is my sister" Jon answered.

"I need to speak first with the other men of the clan, we'll take a decision together, in the meantime you will stay here in our village" Jon told Sansa's subjects.

Aileen was disappointed.

Jon spoke with the other free folks and after lots of dicussions, they agreed to help the North. Jon was planning to send a thousand man at south of the Wall.

"I am going with them" Jon told his wife.

"What's the point? You are the king here and people need their king!"Aileen answered.

"I know you will be able to take care of them in my absence" Jon said "I need to make arrangements with the North and I am the only one who can. Tormund is coming with me. I will came back as soon as possible".


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Winterfell

**Author's notes:**

The third and the fourth chapter are set three years after the battle of King's Landing. There are some minor characters who are not present in the show or in the books. I thank everyone who red and will read this fan-fiction until the end. I would like to hear your thoughts. All reviews, positive or negative, will be very constructive for me! Enjoy your reading!

**WARNING:**

Jon and Sansa in this chapter have a questionable and disreputable behaviour, so if you are looking for the honest Jon and the badass Sansa, this is not the story. This chapter contains some sexual and incest (?) content. If this bother you, please do not read it. If nothing of this is a problem for you, hope you enjoy the story! I will be glad to hear any thought about it. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 4: Return to Winterfell**

"Open the door!" a guardian of Winterfell shouted at early morning. Jon Snow, Tormund and a bunch of free folks were riding toward Winterfell.

Sansa was quite nervous. She was very happy to see Jon again. She remembered her first reunion with Jon at Castle Black, even if then it was a different situation. Now they were both leaders and they were going to discuss business, not themselves.

"Bring him to me in the Throne room!" Sansa told her servants. She went to sit on her throne, with Maester Edgar beside her and waited for him.

"Will he always be the same? What will he think about me now?" Sansa was thinking to herself.

"My Queen, Jon Snow is here" a servant announced.

Jon and Tormund entered in the hall. Jon stared deeply and intensely into Sansa's eyes. She stared back. She couldn't believe he was there, in front of her. His hair and his beard were much longer than the last time she saw him, but he had the same dark penetrating eyes.

"Your Grace" Jon said.

"Jon" Sansa answered "Long time no see".

"I heard the North faced an harsh winter" he said.

"Yes. People suffered a lot" Sansa nodded.

"Hope we can help" he said.

"We need your help, Jon. I heard you lost a child during the winter, I am sorry".

"The winter was bad also for us" Jon answered trying to be discrete about his pain.

"Hope all of you are getting back on your feet" Sansa said.

"We are, and for this reason we want to start a trade with the North".

"Good. But we need first to get back on our feet too".

"We are here for this" Jon said.

The conversation between them looked pretty formal, but Sansa saw in Jon the willing to help her, not only because of a potential business but because he kept loving her. Jon had always been bad at expressing feelings, but Sansa knew the meaning of his tiny facial expressions.

"I am sorry we couldn't organise any welcome feast. We still lack of supplies and it would have been disrespectful for the people who died" Maester Edgard intervened.

"We don't need a welcome feast" Jon said "I came here to discuss with you all the things that have to be done for Winterfell and for our good".

Sansa stood up "You and your men will need a rest, we can talk about all the arrangements from tomorrow".

Sansa walked outside of the room.

The next morning, Sansa woke up very early. She used to go every morning in the crypt before starting all her daily duties as a Queen.

That morning she had a surprise.

"Jon!" Sansa exclaimed.

Jon was standing in front of Lyanna's statue. "Your Grace" Jon said "I thought there would be no one here".

"You don't need to call me your Grace when there are only the two of us".

"Ok, Sansa".

"I am very sorry about your baby" Sansa said "It must have been terrible".

"It was awful… he was our first child. Me and Aileen…"

"So your woman's name is Aileen! How is she?" Sansa interrupted him.

"Oh, she's an amazing woman, and she's very strong" Jon answered.

"I am happy you found the right person for you, Jon. You will have other children".

Jon nodded, then, giving her a shy smile, asked "And you? Don't you want to find the right person for you?"

"It's a bit complicated, Jon" Sansa answered "You're a man, and for you he's much easier".

"I got it. Are you happy? Arya and Bran are far away, I am afraid you can feel lonely".

Sansa stayed silent for few seconds before saying "I am happy, Jon. The Northeners are my family".

"You're a good Queen, Sansa, the best they could ask for".

"I need to go" Sansa said "I have lots of things to do".

"I know" Jon continued "I will only stay a week here, I need to go back beyond the Wall as soon as possible".

Sansa nodded, then she left the crypt.

The week had passed very quickly. Jon was going to leave the day after. Sansa had the opportunity to talk privately with Jon only in the crypt, then they saw each other only to talk business but they were never alone. Sansa thought a lot about Jon's words, and the truth was that she really did feel lonely. She tried to not think about it before. She terribly missed her family. With Jon at Winterfell it was like the old times. She didn't want him to go away. She felt protected knowing that he was there, she knew that no one could hurt her.

That night, she went to Jon's room. She knocked the door.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Me" Sansa timidly answered.

Jon opened the door and let her in.

Sansa started crying "I don't want you to go away, Jon, I want you to stay here. You were right, I feel terribly lonely. I have Maester Edgard, all the servants, but you are my true family".

"I am so sorry, Sansa. You know I love you more than my life". Jon hugged her while Sansa continued crying.

After stopping, she said "I am very sorry Jon, about what happened years ago. I was scared".

Jon understood that she was referring to their kiss. "You don't need to be sorry, Sansa. It was my fault. I was too rush and just acted on instinct".

"No, Jon" Sansa continued "It wasn't your fault. I wanted you, I wanted every inch of you. I screwed up everything because of my fears".

Jon stared at her and then took her hands saying: "Sansa, you didn't screw up anything, you were right. It wasn't right. You are my sister and you will be always my sister".

"So… you regret it, don't you?" Sansa said.

"Yes, I regret, but it's only my reason that regrets. My heart says something different" he answered.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"It tells me to kiss you again…"

Jon didn't finish his sentence that Sansa placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed Jon on his lips.

Jon, surprised, stepped back and said "Sansa…".

"Jon, I want you" she said "And I want to be yours".

Jon didn't expect this. He looked like he was conflicted inside him. Sansa was there, in front of him, with her long red hair, blushing.

"She's beautiful" he thoughts. He couldn't resist her. He didn't want to.

"Sansa" he asked "Are you sure?"

"With all my heart".

He placed his hand around her waist and one arm around her shoulder, enveloping her in an intimate and reassuring embrace. Then, their mouth joined in a long a passionate kiss. While their tongues were exploring each other's, Sansa felt she was in safe hands, she felt like she could let all the fears go and totally surrender to him. Jon was impulsive and looked very attracted to her.

After few minutes, Sansa stepped back and start to unbutton her own dress. Jon remained silent while staring at Sansa slowly undressing herself. Her skin was pale and smooth, her breast was full and yet youthful. Jon was completely delighted by her body.

"You are beautiful, Sansa…" he said causing her to blush again.

Then Jon undressed himself too. Sansa was

shocked by all the scars on his chest. She went close to him and gently caressed one of them. Jon took her hand and then kissed her again. They start to explore each other's bodies with their hands. Sansa moaned, then Jon grabbed her arms and drag her into bed.

Lying down, they continued to kiss and touch each other's, until their bodies joined togheter in one.

The day after, when Sansa woke up, she was alone. Jon wasn't beside her. She stood up from the bed and looked from the window, in the courtyard there were only the stable boys working. The sun had already rised and probably Jon was already gone. She did expect this. He would have never remained there. Hearing his smell everywhere, she shed a tear. That night was the first time in her life she felt loved as a woman and now she was feeling again that sense of abandonment that accompanied her all her life. She could understand why Jon went away without saying a word. He was a married man, he had just lost a child and he couldn't get involved in this romantic nonsense.

Then, looking on her desk, she saw ink and papers displaced. There was a letter for her with only few words.

"My beloved Sansa,

I am sorry but I had to leave. I love you and I will love you forever.

Jon"

Sansa took the letter and burned it on a candle. Then she dressed up and she wore her crown, ready to fight to let the North prosper again.


End file.
